It Was Supposed To Be A Secret
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is my version of before Lupin told his friends he was a werewolf. I ment for it to be a tiny bit longer, but I still think it's alright.......


It Was Supposed To Be a Secret  
  
Remus Lupin sniffed around the Hogwarts grounds. Why he wasn't in the Shrieking Shack like usual, he did not know. But he suddenly felt free. Felt powerful. He felt like he wanted to bite.  
  
He bolted across the grounds, spotted a human shape. It belonged to one of his friends, Sirius Black. Why was Sirius black on the grounds after midnight? He didn't care. He started howling.  
  
Sirius whirled around, and gasped as he saw the raging werewolf coming right at him.  
  
Run, Sirius, run! He said to himself in his mind, then he ran, almost screaming, towards the Entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
Remus growled, running faster and faster at him. He was so close now, he could taste that bite already... He lunged....  
  
Screaming... probably from Sirius... no... that wasn't Sirius screaming.. that was.. it was Remus who was screaming...  
  
A 13 year-old Gryffindor bolted upright in his bed, breathing hard and his heart thumping. Remus looked around the dorm, then sighed, leaning against the bars at the front end of his bed.  
  
"Calm down," he whispered. "It was just a dream... another one..  
  
You see, Remus Lupin was... er... he was a werewolf. The other problem? He had not yet told his friends. Everyday he was frightened they'd find out, then never trust him again. That caused him to have dreams every single night of attacking his friends.  
  
He got up restlessly, and sat by the window. He had put a bench there, so he could sit there every night, after he woke up from his dream. He always wondered why his friends never woke up. He thought he had been screaming in his sleep. He guessed not. He stared out to the Womping Willow, then up to the moon. It was almost full. He'd have to leave and go to the Shrieking shack the next day....  
  
Remus took out a list from in his drawer. It was a long list, and the parchment was ripped and faded. He had been using this list for the last 3 years. On it nearly everything on the list was checked off:  
  
List Of Excuses:  
  
Grandmother sick  
  
Grandfather sick  
  
Uncle's funeral  
  
Aunt's surgery  
  
Mother's sick  
  
Father's sick  
  
Cousins getting surgery  
  
Mother needs help after surgery  
  
Grandmother died  
  
Father needs help after mother's death  
  
Aunt and Uncle need help moving in to help after mother's death  
  
Cousins twice removed are coming to visit  
  
And so on...  
  
Remus looked through the list, trying to find a new excuse for tomorrow. He was dismayed when he found all his excuses were used already. As he looked over the list, there was no use in trying another surgery or death in the family excuse. He already killed off most of his family, and he was sure his friends would remember.  
  
Of course his family wasn't really all dead. He just needed one excuse every month, so he would be able to disappear for a day and go to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Remus shoved the list back into his drawer, then sat back on the bench. He tried not to sleep, but eventually his eyes closed, and he was fast asleep. He didn't even awake when he fell off the bench.  
  
*  
  
"Remus? Remus? HEY REMUS!"  
  
Remus sat up sleepily, rubbing his era.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, you don't have to yell in my ear so loud! Jeez!" he complained. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't wake up.... what were you doing sleeping on the floor? You must have jumped off in your sleep in order to land all the way over here...." he said.  
  
Remus shook his head, getting up. As he brushed himself off, he realized his other friends, James Potter and Peter Petigrew, were also awake. They were sitting on the end of their beds.  
  
"What?" asked Remus, staring at all of them.  
  
James Potter shrugged. "We're waiting for you to answer us." he said, grinning.  
  
'Oh right.... er.... must have been sleep walking.." he said, then started to get dressed. Sirius and James exchanged glances.  
  
"Remus, we've noticed that you've been.... alittle odd, lately." said James.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked, nervously.  
  
"Well, someone in your family is wither sick, or dead every month, and almost every night you're either tangled in your bed sheets or you fell on the floor in the middle of the night... what's going on with you?"  
  
Remus hesitated. It was either now or never to tell them his secret..  
  
"Well...er...my family gets a lot of sicknesses... and... er... I'm just nervous about all the tests coming up...." he lied.  
  
Sirius raised his ebrows. "Ah huh...."  
  
"Yep... er.. what's for breakfast?" he said, smiling awkwardly, then he hurried out of the room.  
  
"I'm still not convinced." said Sirius, looked at James.  
  
"Me neither." agreed James, staring curiously after Remus.  
  
"Well, I think it made sense." said Peter. James and Sirius stared at him, with their usual 'Are you kidding" faces.  
  
"What! It does!"  
  
*  
  
Remus was quiet during breakfast, pretending to read his charms book. Then he sighed. He had to say something.  
  
'Um, guys? I.... er... won't be here tomarrow. I-"  
  
"Not another death in the family, is it?" asked Sirius, and he and James laughed. Remus glared at them then rolled his eyes.  
  
"No... I... I got to go because... my...Cousins are coming... to check on how my dad and I are doing..."  
  
"Really.... why does everyone from your family always come to check on you every month?"  
  
"Well, why wouldn't they? I mean-"  
  
"I asked REMUS, Peter." said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." said Peter, blushing a little bit, then hiding behind one of his books. Sirius shook his head at him.  
  
"Well, like Peter said. Why wouldn't they?" said Remus quickly.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged grinning glances. They were both biting their lips, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing. We'll take your word for why you're not here, Remus." said James, chuckling. Remus, frowned, but just kept eating, without another word.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Remus was not in his bed or on the floor when they woke up.  
  
"Must have 'left' early." said Sirius.  
  
"Very odd..." said James softly, looking at a calendar.  
  
"Eh?" Sirius turned around, and looked from behind James.  
  
"My calendar says that Remus always leaves on a full moon!"  
  
"WHAT? You've been keeping track?" said Sirius, bewildered.  
  
"No!" said James, giving Sirius a look. "I bewitched my calendar to keep track for me."  
  
James stood proudly in front of Sirius, who was staring open mouthed at the calendar.  
  
"Awesome! I didn't know you were that smart!" said Sirius jokingly.  
  
James grinned sarcastically, then frowned again. "But why would he always leave on a full moon?"  
  
Peter yelped and then scrambled under the bed.  
  
"Peter you oaf! What the heck are you doing?" said Sirius.  
  
"He's a werewolf." they heard Peter's muffled voice.  
  
"Gasp! You're right! How could we have been so stupid! Of COURSE he's a werewolf! Man, James, he have some major issues." said Sirius, and James burst out laughing. Peter peeked from under the bed.  
  
"Come on, Peter, why would Remus be a werewolf? He would tell us.... right?" said Sirius.  
  
"I would tell you! I think." said James. They looked at Peter, who was out from under his bed, and was playing with his thumbs nervously, and whistling.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Come on Peter! You would tell us! Wouldn't you?"  
  
"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Peter suddenly shrieked, leaving James and Sirius taken aback.  
  
"Sorry..." he apologized, then sat back on the bed.  
  
"Well... anyway...." continued Sirius. 'There must be some other explanation. I mean, what kind of school would let them take in a werewolf?"  
  
Sirius suddenly realized the answer to his question.  
  
"No school probably would take him.. Dumbledore would though...." said James. Sirius and James's heads shot up and they looked at eachother, then at Peter, who was whistling again.  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"He might-"  
  
"Our friend-"  
  
"A werewolf!" James and Sirius finished eachothers sentences. They grinned.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" said Sirius, suddenly angry.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't he trust us?" said James. They both started pacing the room.  
  
"Maybe we should go have some breakfast." suggested Peter.  
  
*  
  
"I swear when that... that werewolf gets back, I'm putting him to questioning." said Sirius.  
  
"Come on Sirius! Think about it. If YOU were a werewolf, you'd probably be unsure if you wanted to tell anyone!" said James.  
  
"Yeah well... after three years I'd probably tell them!"  
  
"True.."  
  
"Shhhhh! Keep it down!" said Peter worriedly. His forehead was wrinkled and his expression was more worried than that time Miggonagal gave him detention because he blew up his table in Transformation class.  
  
James frowned at Peter. "Peter, no one';s going to hear us. Did you notice that WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE?"  
  
"No we're not." said Peter.  
  
"The only others are WAY over there. You might as well say we're the only ones here!" said Sirius.  
  
"But Snape's over there, you must keep quiet!" said Peter. James and Sirius just shrugged it off.  
  
*  
  
Remus stepped back into the school, alittle nervously, but he felt a lot better now. Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind, then when he was going to yell, then covered his mouth. Then he was dragged into an empty classroom.  
  
"Hey! What's the big deal! Let me go- Guys? What are you doing?" he said when he saw who had attacked him.  
  
"The question is, what are YOU doing, werewolf?" said Sirius intensely. James tried to calm Sirius donw.  
  
"What?" asked Remus, beginning to get afraid.  
  
"We know about your secret." burst out Sirius.  
  
"BE QUIET!" yelled James.  
  
"Sorry." said Sirius.  
  
"Look, Sirius. I can explain....You want to know why I didn't tell you don't you?"  
  
"Yes." they all said, Sirius louder than the others.  
  
Remus sighed. "Well, Dumbledore was the only-"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah we know that." said Sirius. Remus frowned, but continued.  
  
"Well then, I.....I didn't tell you because I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" asked James.  
  
"That you wouldn't trust me, and you'd all be afraid of me, then we wouldn't be friends anymore."  
  
There was a small silence, then Sirius said, "Me, afraid of werewolves? HA!"  
  
Remus gave him a "Yeah right" look.  
  
"What?" said Sirius said, shrugging, then they all started laughing.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.... well, sorta.... we know Peter joined Voldemort, Lupin was a teacher for a year, then he was in the Order, James is dead ( :( ) and Sirius becomes Harry's godfather, but he also (SPOILER FROM OOTP.....................do not read if you haven't read OOTP..............................I'll repeat my warning!..........................ok, I guess you read it) dies, (:( ) but did he? DUN DUN DUN! lol! Anyways, that's the end. lol! Please Review! 


End file.
